


Unwrap Me

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author fully admits to having a thing for Jacob Frye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: There is a surprise waiting for a certain Mr. Jacob Frye.I do not own the character of Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.





	Unwrap Me

Jacob had just walked into the flat, when it hit him that something was off. Normally at this time, he would be greeted by the sounds of you finishing up dinner while watching something on Netflix. But nothing. Not a sound. He knew you were home, your car was in the driveway.

“(Y/N), where are you?” Jacob asked as he began checking all the rooms. He quickly found you in the dining room.

“Oh there you are Lass. You had me…”

Jacob’s voice trailed off as he realized what you were sitting on. Taking measure of you, he saw that you were sitting on top of the table, wrapped in his coat, his hat and a pair of red vinyl pumps.

“Lass, why are you wearing my coat and hat?” Jacob inquired

“Reasons…” you said, trying and failing to look innocent.

“And what might those reasons be?” he said.

“I don’t know. Could be one of many. I could be cold. I could be hiding something from you” You said, playing with the belt on the coat.

“And what could you be hiding from me?” Jacob said, smiling advancing towards you.

“You are just going to have to find out” you teased.

“You do remember what I am Lass?”

“As if I could forget Mr. Frye. But if you really want to find out what’s underneath, you’re going to have to catch me first.” You smirked, knowing how much this was riling him up. Jumping off the table, you took off though the living room and made your way to the stairs.

Hot on your tail and grinning madly, Jacob followed you upstairs and into your room, where he quickly grabbed hold of you and pinned you to the bed. Face to face with him, you could feel his erection through his trousers.

“Now tell me Lass, what are you hiding?” he said.

“Why don’t you unwrap me Jacob Frye and find out?”

Holding your hands above your head with his left hand and loosening the belt with his right, he quickly made work of the knot and buttons. Opening the coat, his mouth dropped at the sight of what you were hiding, well more like what you were wearing, which was a chain metal bralette with a black collar and a black thong.

Throwing off his hat and coat, he untied his red tie and used it to tie your hands behind your back. Relishing the sight of having you at his mercy, he quickly removed his waist coat and shirt, with his boots and trousers following suit in record time.

Climbing back on the bed, he quickly pulled your panties off and spread your legs apart, keeping one knee between them. Laying on top of you, his lips found yours and as he kissed you, Jacob’s hands found their way to your breasts, and through the chains, he took your nipples between his fingers and tugged at them, enough to get your attention but not enough to hurt you.

Your whimpers and moans muffled by Jacob’s mouth, Jacob continued playing with your breasts. Letting go of your nipples, he continued with massaging them with one hand, and reaching downward between the both of you, he took his cock in hand and dragged the tip of it between your folds , knowing how much the teasing would make you even wetter and more eager for him.

Just as you were about to beg for mercy, Jacob entered you. Pulling you close to him as he did so, he wrapped your legs around his waist and lifted you off the bed. You soon found yourself pinned against the wall and with each thrust of Jacob’s hips, your cries of pleasure grew louder and louder. As he fucked you, he bent his head to your nipples and took turns sucking and tracing his tongue over each one.

“Oh that’s so fucking good Jacob” you whimpered as he continued his work. As he kept going, you did your best to delay your climax.

“Are you ready to ride me lass?” he purred in that voice of his.

“Mmmhmm”

“That’s my naughty lass” he said as he pulled you away from the wall, carefully walked back to the bed and laid back down , all with his cock still inside you. Untying your hands and placing them on his chest, his own hands came to rest on your legs.

Taking a moment to compose yourself, you stared deep in to his eyes, those ever so lustful eyes and that devilish grin of his that never failed to make you want to fuck him every time you saw them. Ready to turn the tables on him, you quickly rocked your hips back and forth and let Jacob’s own moans fill you with delight.

Knowing that his own climax was in time with yours, you kept a steady rhythm. As you moved, you let everything fall to the wayside and simply focused on the feel of Jacob inside you. As you both inched closer to the edge, Jacob grabbed hold of your waist and held on tight.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum” he moaned and at this you sped up, riding him as hard as you could, letting the feel of him overwhelm you and mere moments later, you came all over him just as he emptied himself into you. Collapsing from pleasure, you landed on the bed right next to him.

“So that’s what you were hiding from me, eh lass?” Jacob asked breathlessly. “Where did you get that top anyways?”

“Ordered it” you responded, just as much out of breath.

“Is there more where that came from?”

“I think that can be arranged” you smirked, already planning your next surprise.


End file.
